Stumm
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Que mientras Alex procura repararlo Nicholas aprende a no romperla.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohske.

 **Advertencias:** leves spoilers. Primera vez escribiendo la ship, posible OOC. Un Worick ausente (?) btw, el próximo fic que haga con Benriya lo incluirá, palabra.

* * *

 _ **E**_ _lla no lo sabe_.

Igual que captura el oxígeno que le es otorgado, él guarda las miradas que ella le da tan libremente. Y no debe preguntarse el motivo, si tampoco se cuestiona el propósito de sus órganos sino el de ayudarlo a sobrevivir día a día y con premura, sin pausas. En cierta manera, con Alex es lo mismo, después de todo.

Ella lo contempla cuando cree que él no la nota. Ella ve su espalda ancha, sus manos grandes, los labios fruncidos. Ella se inquiere si están tan fuera de su alcance como le parecen. Ella coge el libro de lenguaje de señas del escritorio al lado del teléfono y lo hojea y lo estudia con ahínco y esfuerzo (perdiéndose un cachito de sí en cada instrucción) en las ocasiones en que se encuentra solitaria —pero no sola, nunca más— cuando salen a trabajar Worick y él.

Más tarde encaja las uñas en la tapa del libro estando ellos dos juntos (muy cerca, tal vez demasiado lejos) sin hablar en lo absoluto y frustrada por ello.

Ahí no puede evitar la sensación de que se parecen, con una pizca de desagrado y confusión —porque Alex no debe ser similar a él, de ninguna manera—. Y si baja la guardia al girarse encuentra a una muchacha distinta, más blanca difuminada que morena como cacao y que le recuerda a viejos tiempos decadentes que saben a «Ve… ro… ni… ca».

A Nicholas no le agrada en particular la historia, menos si es antigua, y suya. Esporádicamente Alex parece notarlo, más son contadas ocasiones. En general sus orbes destellan curiosidad, malsana curiosidad. (Un azul interestelar, casi místico). Pues son dos charcos en medio de la ciudad de Ergastulum, todavía no contaminados con la suciedad y podredumbre de ésta —o salvados y limpiados, propiamente dicho—.

Y es un hábito que Nicholas se cierre cual edificio que será demolido y sus conocidos estén acostumbrados, pero Alex actúa muy terca con él (por qué, oh por qué, si ya lo tiene claro, tanto como sus semejanzas) y pese a los riesgos y las cosas desagradables que puedan haber dentro, ella intenta abrirlo aún así.

Con su característica sutileza, con paciencia. Alex ignora deliberadamente las señales que gritan «Peligro» en cada cicatriz, cada diente, cada cabello, cada mirada, cada todo.

 _Ella no lo sabe todavía_.

A veces Nicholas necesita recordarse que ella no es tan débil como aparenta.

Porque Alex carga con un fantasma muy pesado que provoca que sus piernas flaqueen, el "buen Barry", atormentando gente incluso después de fallecido; y también con un hermano extraviado en memorias y medicinas y tormentos, y sin embargo, piensa en cómo socorrerlo de sus demonios antes —como si su mera presencia no bastara—. Debido a que en su vida muerta, plagada de crudeza y caos que no se limpia de la ropa, llega Alex Benedetto para otorgarle escasos minutos de paz y sonrisas dubitativas, como Nina, aunque diferente. (Siempre conservando ella dentro de sus bolsillos un pañuelo con espectros de motas de sangre). Es más que suficiente, de alguna manera.

Contagiándosele su mutismo por voluntad (se acompañan, se abandonan, se comprenden, se desconocen) Alex lo toma de su chaqueta, muy insegura, enroscando los dedos en la tela y con la vista en el suelo.

Y Nicholas piensa que ella aparenta nunca haber tocado a un hombre jamás —no con afecto, no como humana—. Y Alex anhela decirle mucho: que no le teme, que le permita quedarse, que así como ella no es un pedazo de carne que sirve sólo para conceder placer él tampoco es un monstruo cuyo único talento es asesinar y oh, eso es, el parecido, lo que más los une. No obstante, permanece callada.

Y más tarde que temprano entona melodías que él nunca podrá apreciar, estando o no, y mira a través de la ventana y el vaho; solitaria pero no sola, exhalando esperanzas minúsculas, cuando Nicholas y Worick desaparecen por algún callejón después de despedirse el segundo. Demorándose Nicholas un segundo de más en sumergirse en las sombras (obscuras, tan obscuras como su cabello, el de ella).

Se aferra fuerte a su silencio, a las conversaciones que con más frecuencia entablan sin diálogo alguno, a su particular lenguaje del alma magullada, de ambos.

 _Pero ella continúa sin saberlo_.

Que mientras ella procura repararlo Nicholas está aprendiendo a no romperla.

—porque quererla para él es tan sencillo y natural como respirar, sólo que menos doloroso—.

(porque en medio del humo de los cigarrillos que es Worick y la contaminación violenta de Ergastulum, Alex es la anestesia que cura sus lacerados pulmones).


End file.
